


Criminal Minds:Concrete Angel (Complete)

by HeroineOfLight



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: " crime", " crossover", "drama", "mystery", Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroineOfLight/pseuds/HeroineOfLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family is brutally murdered and their ghosts seek help from the team and Kate. Meanwhile Kate adjusts to being the newest member.</p><p>Had to make changes to my story several of the chapters were not in correct order I apoligize and hope I didnt confuse anyone! More updates are coming soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fragile souls

Concrete Angel

Author: HeroineOfLight

Summary: A young little spirit girl seeks help from the BAU team to find her missing body; meanwhile Kate/Melinda adjusts to being the new agent, and she helps the young girl crossover and finds the killer.

Genre: Criminal Minds & Ghost Whisperer crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Criminal Minds characters or the Ghost Whisperer ones. The only thing I claim is the story plot. I didn't copy it from any tv show. Also the name Olivia is made up, I didn't like the name Meg for Kate's niece, so I chose it to be her middle name instead and put Olivia as first. I claim the Olivia name.

Authors Note: Please send kind reviews for this story. This is my first Criminal Minds Fan fiction. If those of you don't like Jennifer Love Hewitt, don't read no one is forcing you to. No haters reviews please you will be blocked.

Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be rude about it. Not everyone is a perfect writer.

Chapter One: Fragile Souls

Bethany Reynolds age 7 was busy playing in her bedroom with her dolls when the fight erupted downstairs. Her parents always fought; but lately the fights happened all the time and grew more intense. She paused, wondering if she should go to her parent's room and call for help. She heard her mom getting beaten downstairs she winced at the sound. She heard her mom hitting the wall and floor hard. Gathering up courage, she pulled herself up the floor and sneaked quietly to her parent's bedroom. She dialed 911 and a woman's voice came on the line. "911 what's your emergency?"

Bethany tried keeping her voice low. "It's my Dad, he's drunk and beating mommy! I think he is going to come for me next". when she got to the phone, Bethany went back in her room and hid herself in the closet. She brought the phone with her. 911 lady: "Sweetie, please stay on the line with me okay? I need your address".

Bethany nodded "Okay will try. I live at 155 Eleanor Drive 3128 Virginia." Bethany kept listening for her Dad and heard him coming up the stairs calling her name and in a full blown rage. "Bethany Where are you?!" he opened her bedroom door. He was now in her room! "Please help me, he's in my room!" Bethany whimpered scared out of her mind.

"Just hang in there we're on our way I'm sending people there now". Melinda was the operator a woman in her 30s she really wanted to help this little girl so much. "Your going to be too late!" The little girl was whimpering now "He's in my room!" Bethany heard her Dad's footsteps get closer to the closet. Then all of a sudden, the doors swung open revealing a very angry Dad. "There you are! How dare you hide from me!" he yanked her out of the closet and began beating her she screamed alarming the woman on the phone. The neighbors nearby laid in their rooms hearing everything going on but there was nothing they could do.

Hours later….

The Bau team was called into work early the next morning. A recent case had developed overnight and Garcia filled them in on everything. "A young mother and her child were both killed last night by her abusive alcoholic husband. Both bodies were discovered this morning and husband was nowhere to be found. He tried hiding all evidence of the murder by burning down the house; but Crime Scene Techs were able to find human remains and other evidence which should be sent to us shortly".

Everyone in the team nodded solemnly. Garcia could tell everyone was saddened by what had taken place. Especially JJ who had a boy of her own, Agent Callahan who had a young niece, and Hotchner had a son named Jack. All of this had hit close to home and they were grateful' their kids were with them safe and sound.

Hotchner "We've got to find this man before more women and children suffer from the same fate". The others nodded in agreement. Garcia comes into the conversation again " Oh! And here's something else that is interesting! Turns out, this man has more than one family. He's got one in Arkansas, and another in Texas and they have no idea of one another".

Kate makes a face and crosses her arms "It sounds like he's a player, how can he keep up with all of them and plus get away with marrying so many women?"

"Turns out in several states you can have more than one wife. Ohio and Utah are a few " said Reid speaking up.

JJ shook her head "If Will had some other family I didn't know about, I'd be really upset about it. I'm not into sharing him with anyone". she crosses her arms and was matter of fact about it.

Kate laughed. "I hear you, JJ. So what is it that you want us to do, Hotchner?" Kate looks at her new Boss. Hotchner looks at the new agent. He wasn't comfortable sending Callahan out on her own just yet considering what nearly happened on her first case that night. Good thing he had her back and had been there. "I want you to pair up with JJ, and Reid and go visit the Crime Scene; me, Morgan and Rossi will go and see if we can't talk to the families and go find the suspect.

His fellow agents nodded and split up into pairs to go their separate ways and to separate parts of the case. "This is a very sad case we're dealing with", said Kate moments later when they arrived at the Crime Scene, they sifted through evidence trying to find anything useful that the crime scene techs might have missed and to get a sense of what had happened to the family.

"It sure is, isn't it? A father comes home really drunk, argues with his wife; beats her and murders her and the kid". Spencer says and shakes his head. He hated any sign of violence or abuse involving kids. Especially small children who can't defend themselves.

JJ and Kate combed through evidence. "Very sad indeed but unfortunately, there are thousands of similar cases like these every year and we can't be there to help everyone of them but we do try to save the ones we can save".

Reid nodded the three of them got busy and went throughout the house. JJ and Kate found what they believed was the murder weapon used to kill the husband's wife and kid. Using a gloved hand JJ held it up. "Looks like this was a murder weapon I found this on his nightstand". she holds up the 45 pistol that was silver. "This should contain fingerprints of our killer". she then places it in a bag.

Kate nodded and seen the weapon. She proceeded into the living room where the horrible events took place. Blood was everywhere, the woman had been shot twice once in the back and in the head, the young boy who was 5; was killed in a similar way. The young girl who tried to escape it all, was killed in the hallway she had fought for her life. They all had Kate thought sadly as she used her gloved hands and picked up shell casings, then bagged them. She took pictures of the crime scene on her cell-phone when she was starting to stand up again; Kate felt the hairs on her neck stand up and cold air was near her right in front of her. When she looked up she saw that the family was still there looking at her hoping for answers about their murder. "Um, JJ, Reid, the family is still here".

Both of her fellow FBI Agents turned to her. They knew all about Kate's special ability to see and talk to the dead. It was something that helped them solve their cases. They also knew about her former life as Melinda Irene Gordon back in Grandview, New York. Kate had come to Quantico, Virginia seeking a new life as someone new and was running from a crazy abusive ex named Brett Williams. What made her run was that he threatened her life twice. So when she first joined the FBI; she was placed in protective custody and was give the name Kate Isabelle Callahan. 8 years later, she was living a brand new life, but she still had the ability to see and talk to the dead, No matter how hard she tried to put it behind her.

"Those poor souls are stuck here in the afterlife". said Reid "How can we help them?" he was over at Kate's side. He thought it was interesting that Kate could see them.

Kate "Actually, I think it's the other way around; they are here to help us".

Authors note: That is the first chapter please be kind and send in positive reviews . This is my first Criminal Minds Fic again no Jennifer Love Hewitt haters.


	2. locating a suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and the others locate the suspects but its not easy.

With the family spirit's help, Kate was able to sketch a drawing on a tablet a picture of what the suspect looked like.After she was done, she took a snapshot copy of it and sent it to their tech expert Penelope Garcia. She was good at building a suspect profile." Okay Ive got a sketch of our suspect and Im sending it to Garcia". She looked at the others.

 

They both nod.Spencer smiles at her " Your such a great sketch artist, Kate! Your drawings are amazing and realistic. I think it's great that you have many skills.".Kate knew that he was flirting with her a lot lately with the way he would smile when they talked to each other on the plane or whenever the team was in conference.

 

" Thank you, Spencer, your quiet the gentleman yourself, and I'm sure your talented in many ways to" Kate enjoyed the flirting she thought Spencer was a handsome guy even if a bit nerdy.She had a crush on him.

 

JJ was outside contacting the others letting them know what all things they had found, including the ghosts of the family.Spencer was about to say more when they were interrupted by JJ who had suddenly stepped in. " Just talked to Garcia and Morgan, weshould head back to Headquarters". JJ wondered what did she suddenly walk into. Both Spencer and Kate were blushing.

 

Just as soon as she blushed, Kate recovered and got all businesslike. " Sure, let's go back to the headquarters and who knows? Maybe by then Garcia will have more info about our suspect" Kate followed them out the door but she knew good and well JJ would question her later.She had to admit she had definate crush on Reid and by the way he looked at her, he did to.

 

Back at the headquarters, everyone was busy going through evidence and trying to build a suspect profile list up.They had several suspects in mind.First was the dad who had not so long ago lost his job when the place he worked at fired him on account of him being drunk.The second was a woman who was a blonde and in her 30s was his mistress whom he was cheating on his wife with.

 

Kate was reading the profile they had of him "so he had his family killed so he could begin a new one with his mistress? That is just messed up" she says shaking her head.

" Not only that, but we also think that the mistress helped him with the murders, which makes her an accomplice turns out that they wanted to kill his wife for her life insurance policy and the kids were just in the way" said Reid.

 

"Killing his wife and family is to him a much better way than simply getting a Divorce"  
Said JJ.

Kate shook her head in dismay and in shock."This is all so shocking and sad, but unfortunately it's also something that goes on all the time." Her other team members nodded in agreement grimly.

 

Hotchner apeaks up" Now we split up into teams.Kate, you get Reid as a partner. JJ you get Morgan, and me and Rossi will stay here.I want all of you to find our suspects so we can interrogate them" Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.


	3. Figuring out where the suspects are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Spencer interview suspect

Finding the suspects wasn't going to be easy, Kate thought knowing them, they wouldn't be in the same country or state for too long.They would be moving about, on the run and sure enough, wearing disguises.

Spencer began to look at his file to see if he'd find more information that would help them. "I wonder who we should try to find first, the psycho husband or the estranged mistress?" He asked looking towards Kate.

Kate looks at him "How bout we start with the mistress she works at a strip club and would know more about where he is". Spencer smiled "Good thinking Kate but how are we going to get her to talk?

Kate looks at him with a smirk "I have my ways believe me I can get them to talk".

3:00 pm  
Joe's Handle Bar  
Cedar Springs, Va

Spencer shifted uncomfortably as they got out at the bar.Spencer didn't really like strip clubs, they weren't really his thing, they smelled of cigarettes, beer, and any other drug you can imagine.

Kate pushed open the door instantly smelling smoke, or was that something else? She couldn't tell.They walked inside.Mostly men in their 40s, and 50s was there and most were married or divorced.

She looked at her profile they were suppose to speak to a woman named Vanessa Carlton 33 years old and a blonde.She was also divorced, and had two children.Sounded normal for a woman if you could ignore the fact that she was a stripper, and was runningaround with a married man.

They found their second suspect dancing around a poll, and collecting money.Kate never saw the reason why women did this for a job.Both her and Reid presented their badges " Agents Callahan and Reid can we speak with you and ask some questions?" Kate gave her a serious look meaning she meant business.

The woman dancing stopped short when she saw the FBI Agents and knew something bad had gone down.Butshe didn't know it had anything to do with the man she was seeing named Larry Robinson.At least not yet. Both her and Larry had covered up any evidence last night or so she thought.She didn't watch the news as she worked late at night. "Sure I can talk for 15 minutes but that is it". she soon joined them at the table "So what is going on?" She looked at both agents they both looked serious.Serious as in someone had died.Kate was the first one to speak "Larry Robinson's family died last night all of them, and all evidence we found points to him".

 

Vanessa just stared at the two Fbi Agents before her thinking crap, Larry must have been really drunk last night and his wife made him snap.Agent Callahan looks at her and speaks more."We were just wondering if you know anything at all that might have led up to this?"

 

Vanessa found her voice and then nodded "Larry and his wife were having problems, there was even talk about Divorce.They had even gotten into fights before but nothing this bad". Vanessa kept quiet that most of the arguments was of her.

"We think he murdered his wife for her insurancr policy and we also think he has a woman accomplice somewhere closeby."said Reid and he was looking at her.

 

Shoot thought Vanessa starting to break into a sweat.He was looking at her as he said that.But how on Earth did they know it was her? "Really? Larry did something as terrible as this?" Vanessa couldn't hardly believe her ears. She pretended not to know much about anything to protect her own reputation and most of all her job".

 

Agent Callahan nodded with that serious expression on her face."Yes he's behind killing his family and like Spencer says there is an accomplice a woman and we're trying to get enough evidence to find out who she is.So if you see or hear anything please feel free to contact us?" Callahan hands her a business card she just nods. "Will do".

 

She then watched the Agents leave before she sprung into action.She knew the Agents suspected her.It was only a matter of time before they knew it was her.She sprung into action Vanessa wanted to just get into her car and just take off.But then that would mean leaving her two kids behind. Herson William was sick with leukemia, and needed surgury soon to leave him and Lucy behind was just wrong at their ages. But then going to jail wouldn't be an option either.So she decided to do something about it, she would take both her kids and the woman's life insurance policy and run. Right after she quit her job that is.


	4. Trying to stop the killers

Chapter four: 

Reid and Callahan went back to Quantico to see if Garcia had anymore info, and to grab a quick lunch they were both starving.They stopped at a local chinese food place and got food for everyone by the time they arrived, everyone was there.Derek asked Garcia if she found out anything else while they ate.

 

Penelope Garcia was surprisingly full of energy and upbeat when asked for more info she beamed."Do I ever! Vanesss Carlton the Stripper definitly is our woman who is the accomplice!" Thanks to all of you the evidence found ties her and the father as our killers.We need to find them fast, Vanessa is going to go get the life insurance policy and leave town to with the kids obviously to go to the estranged husband whenever he is, she's got one sick kid with cancer so she's in desparate need of money but all that money won't last long"

"Which means that they will kill again if they aren't found soon", said Katelooking at her team.Garcia nods her expression turns grim.

Vanessa drives home, with her kids and packs two suitcases full of clothes."Where are we going mommy?" Asks her daughter.She hugged a teddybear to her chest.

"We are going to start over at a brand new place, your brother will get the best treatment and you both will get a new daddy". Vanessa felt proud of herself for the first time in awhile, things were looking up.Sure she made some mistakes, but she was making them for her kids.Any mother would do that.

She was just about to get them out their door when she was cornered by the two agents from earlier.Reid and Callahan. "Going somewhere Mrs. Carlton? I don't think so not with all evidence piled against you". Said Kate very seriously.

Reid jumped in "You were going to steal his wife's life insurance policy, use that to pay for your son's treatment, then move to wherever the husband is hiding and we think you know where he is"

Vanessa looks at them in shock at first but then gets angry "How dare you judge me, my son is sick with leukemia, who knows how long he's got! I'm doing anything to help save him!"

Callahan nodded in sympathy but remained serious. "We know but this is not the way to go about it trust me.There are ways of raising money like with family help, or charity funds, this is however not the way to go murdering an innocent family.Arrest her Reid".

Reid walked her out and into their car."They will bein police custody for now then later in a foster home, we will make sure your son gets his treatment but first you go to help us catch the father"he told her and waited on Callahan.She returned with them moments later and helped the kids to their car.

This case crushed Kate she thought as she opened the front passenger door and the kids got in she hated it when the kids were caught up in the middle of a case.They didn't deserve to go through this crap.Parents and younger teens with kids should be more responsible she thought.

Reid could almost read her mind. He touched her hand "They will all be okay Kate" he smiled at her and kept driving.Kate looked at him "I know we're just doing our jobs and we can only do so much".They drove back to headquarters.

Authors Note: There will be another update in a week or two I have to write up the next chapter glad people are reading this I can tell by number of hits :)


	5. finding suspect

Vanessa was braught in for questioning.Callahan and Jareau were going to dig deeper into her for answers.If she really was his accomplice, then her answers could lead them directly to their suspect the father.

Kate glanced over at the kids they were occupied by Reid and Morgan who were offerring the kids something for lunch.She instantly felt bad for the kids they didn't deserve to go through any of this both her and JJ sat down they offered Vanessa some water or soda.

"Some water please", said Vanessa.Callahan poured some water into her papercup. "So, how long have you known Larry Robinson Vanessa?" Asked Kate.She figured they could start off asking easy questions.

Vanessa We met sometime last year he came by the bar watched me dance then started flirting" she took a sip. Kate took notes and nodded urging her to continue "Did him and his wife at the time were they having marriage problems?" She asked her still trying to get more answers".

Vanessa nodded "They have had problems for two years always fighting.He had very recently lost his job and was a highly paid Lawyer.There was some layoffs.In result of that, his family suffered financially it took a lot of toll on him, it made him drink heavilly and made him violent".

JJ and Kate both exchanged looks they were both thinking the same thing. Domestic Violence involving alcohol and drugs was never a good combination.They took note of that as well "So that must have been all what caused him to cheat on his wife".said JJ she looks at Kate with anger building in her eyes "This man is a complete lieing scum".

Kate nodded agreeing with her friend and work colleague.But she also knew that this woman knew more than she let them know about they couldn't seem to get more out of her "Where do you think Mr Robinson is? It's very important we find him other families could be at risk". Kate tells the woman.

Vanessa hesitated in telling them "He owns a cabin that is fancy and private on Virginia Beach.He has another family, and if he finds out I told anyone he could kill me". Kate reassured her that she and her kids would be protected.

The team loaded up into their black Suvs, on the hunt for their suspect.Larry Robinson shouldn't be too hard to find thought Kate he was with his other family probably hiding.She just only hoped they weren't too late. Hiding only made you look more guilty Kate thought.Vanessa was holding something back, she wasn't telling them anything.What if their were more victims they haven't yet found?Kate frowned staring out the windows somehow everything seemed off.

They arrived at the Beach house moments later.Everything was quiet no cars in the driveway, no sounds of family inside, no signs of life.They slowly approached the house guns drawn did he already flee the scene with the family? No some voice told her.Suddenly a young spirit of a boy with his sister appeared near her they were ghosts. "He killed us, and then took off with mommy please save her".the boy said. "He's going to kill her next".

Kate looks at him "So she is still alive?" The boy nods "Yes but not for long". Then before she could say anything, the apparitions vanished. The bodies of the two children were brought to the coroner van.The mom was nowhere to be found.Kate explained to her team in privatewhat happened and about her gift."I know this is going to sound strange, but I have a gift, I can see and talk to the dead.And the children's spirits talked to me they say that their mom was taken and she is alive but not for long".

All of them took her seriously and nodded."Okay, we need to find Larry Robinson and Alyssa Winters.We need to comb the entire area of Quantico, and Virgina Beach and outside of Virgina.Keep track of his credit cards and phone records it could lead us to him".Hotch was talking to his team and to Garcia on a tablet.They had to dig deeper in finding their suspect and it wasn't easy.


	6. finding suspect

Vanessa was braught in for questioning.Callahan and Jareau were going to dig deeper into her for answers.If she really was his accomplice, then her nswers could lead them directly to their suspect the father.

Kate glanced over at the kids they were occupied by Reid and Morgan who were offerring the kids something for lunch.She instantly felt bad for the kids they didn't deserve to go through any of this both her and JJ sat down they offered Vanessa some water or soda.

"Some water please", said Vanessa.Callahan poured some water into her papercup. "So, how long have you known Larry Robinson Vanessa?" Asked Kate.She figured they could start off asking easy questions.

Vanessa We met sometime last year he came by the bar watched me dance then started flirting" she took a sip. Kate took notes and nodded urging her to continue "Did him and his wife at the time were they having marriage problems?" She asked her still trying to get more answers".

Vanessa nodded "They have had problems for two years always fighting.He had very recently lost his job and was a highly paid Lawyer.There was some layoffs.In result of that, his family suffered financially it took a lot of toll on him, it made him drink heavilly and made him violent".

JJ and Kate both exchanged looks they were both thinking the same thing. Domestic Violence involving alcohol and drugs was never a good combination.They took note of that as well "So that must have been all what caused him to cheat on his wife".said JJ she looks at Kate with anger building in her eyes "This man is a complete lieing scum".

Kate nodded agreeing with her friend and work colleague.But she also knew that this woman knew more than she let them know about they couldn't seem to get more out of her "Where do you think Mr Robinson is? It's very important we find him other families could be at risk". Kate tells the woman.

Vanessa hesitated in telling them "He owns a cabin that is fancy and private on Virginia Beach.He has another family, and if he finds out I told anyone he could kill me". Kate reassured her that she and her kids would be protected.

The team loaded up into their black Suvs, on the hunt for their suspect.Larry Robinson shouldn't be too hard to find thought Kate he was with his other family probably hiding.She just only hoped they weren't too late. Hiding only made you look more guilty Kate thought.Vanessa was holding something back, she wasn't telling them anything.What if their were more victims they haven't yet found?Kate frowned staring out the windows somehow everything seemed off.

They arrived at the Beach house moments later.Everything was quiet no cars in the driveway, no sounds of family inside, no signs of life.They slowly approached the house guns drawn did he already flee the scene with the family? No some voice told her.Suddenly a young spirit of a boy with his sister appeared near her they were ghosts. "He killed us, and then took off with mommy please save her".the boy said. "He's going to kill her next".

Kate looks at him "So she is still alive?" The boy nods "Yes but not for long". Then before she could say anything, the apparitions vanished. The bodies of the two children were brought to the coroner van.The mom was nowhere to be found.Kate explained to her team in privatewhat happened and about her gift."I know this is going to sound strange, but I have a gift, I can see and talk to the dead.And the children's spirits talked to me they say that their mom was taken and she is alive but not for long".

All of them took her seriously and nodded."Okay, we need to find Larry Robinson and Alyssa Winters.We need to comb the entire area of Quantico, and Virgina Beach and outside of Virgina.Keep track of his credit cards and phone records it could lead us to him".Hotch was talking to his team and to Garcia on a tablet.They had to dig deeper in finding their suspect and it wasn't easy.


	7. Conclusion

Larry Robinson and Alyssa was eventually found but it was somewhere a few miles up the road from his cabin at the beach. There was a hostage situation at first and they had to talk him into letting the woman go but it came at a terrible price.Larry Robinson shot himself with his own gun saying he wasn't going to prison. The scene took them all by surprise.

 

Kate escorted Alyssa who was shaking uncontrollably when Kate told her the devastating news about her two kids."Everyone kept saying he was bad but I just wouldn't listen". Kate comforted her "You didn't want to believe he was evil.That is perfectly normal and you never saw this coming at all don't blame yourself okay?"After sending her on her way, Kate joined her team "These cases are always tough especially when it involves kids".They all agreed.

 

Getting on the companie's private jet, Kate called her own niece Meg Callahan to see how she was doing.Kate felt very blessed to have her and was even thinking about adopting her and surprising her on her upcoming birthday with it.It was tithat Meg had a legal guardian "Hey their kiddo, I hope your behaving yourself".she said grinning.JJ smiled at her friend thinking of her own son Henry.

 

Morgan and Reid were both sleeping on two separate sofas.They never got too much sleep at home as they were always called out to a case.The plane was about their only place to get some sleep done.Hotchner and Rossi were discussing case details but kept their voices really low as to not disturb anyone.The case was done as they all flew back to Quantico Virginia their minds and thoughts on the recent murder victims and remembering how precious their own family is to them.


	8. Sneak Peak of New Fic

Walk To the light (To come in 2016)

Summary: The Bau unit and Kate is back to help the ghost of a popular country music star to crossover.The star dies in a plane crash but they find out later the plane was tampered with.


End file.
